Waves of Love
by Strategy Improvisation
Summary: Ah, the beach. A place full of romance and... scheming? What kinds of plans are up our little Kairi's sleeves? Will she win Sora over, or only embarrass herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was a perfect day, the sun was bright and the sky was clear. Riku sat back against a nearby palm tree, his hands resting behind his head. He was admiring his gorgeous surroundings when suddenly something caught him sharply in the side of the head. Turning around, he saw a brunette boy jump in surprise and run away. Riku climbed to his feet, massaging his throbbing skull. He shrugged and took off after him, the sand underfoot pulling on his bare feet, slowing him down just the tiniest bit.

He raised a hand in the air, trying to block out the blinding ball of fire from his vision. He eased up his pace to a stop and searched frantically for the boy who hit him. He was nowhere in sight. Riku sighed and fell back in the sand, sifting his hand through the rough substance. Just then, out the corner of an emerald eye, he saw the brunette creep closer. Riku moved his head a little to the side to get a better look. He was laughing. Riku quickly got up, catching the boy by surprise. He ran toward him as fast as he could and tackled him.

"Ouch" The brunette boy landed on his stomach, turning his head at the last second to protect his mouth from sand.

Riku was sitting on his back, looking down at him. "Sora?" He asked, hastily getting off him and offering his hand. Sora took it in his own and pulled himself up. Riku felt his cheeks turn faint pink at his touch.

"Why did you tackle me?" Sora wore his infamous pout. Riku wanted to squeeze him right then and there. "Huh, Riku?"

Riku snapped back into reality. "Wh-what?" He reddened a little more and rubbed the back of his head.

"How come you tackled me?" Sora repeated impatiently.

The silver haired teen cocked his head to the side. "You threw something at me."

Sora looked confused. "I... I did?"

Riku snorted. "Yeah, you did." He looked away and into the shimmering ocean. Sora followed his gaze. "Sure is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. Riku nodded absently.

"C'mon!" Sora said suddenly, grabbing Riku by the arm and taking off. The older boy hurried along with him, letting himself be dragged along.

The waves crashed up against the shore, taking away the old shells and giving new ones. Sora ran up to the retreating tide to collect some of the precious sea animal homes, but fled when the water came too close. Riku stood nearby, watching him run back and forth. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, but Sora didn't notice. He was busy pulling his shoes off so he could wade with the fishes. He set one foot in the water and yelped.

"COLD!" He shouted, jumping in the air and withdrawing to the warm sand. Lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it over at Riku, he took a leap into the sea. Once he surfaced, he grinned and shook his hair like a dog. "Coming in?" he asked, floating on his back with his hands behind his head.

Riku laughed. "I should!: He fought to keep his eyes on Sora's face. Undoing his zipper, he cast his shirt aside and joined Sora in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riku's body tensed when he hit the cold water, but he continued to walk deeper. Sora smiled at him and floated over.

"It's not too bad once you get used to it!" He giggled, trying to dunk his best friend under. He put his hands on Riku's shoulders and jumped, pushing down with all his might.

Riku laughed at him, but was blushing a little. "Not working!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Sora's face lit up with a sudden idea. He swam away a bit, then suddenly pounced on his friend, knocking them both over and out of the water, and into the sand.

Riku opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked down and saw Sora lying on top of him. "S-Sora!" He shouted, his voice tomato red. He held in a groan from reacting to Sora being so close, and prayed his friend didn't feel it. Sora looked curiously at him.

"What's the matter, Riku?" Sora asked, sitting up and putting on leg on either side of him.

The older boy couldn't take it any longer. He reached one hand up and pulled Sora's head down, barely inches from his own. Sora's tanned cheeks held a reddish tint, and his eyes opened wide.

"What are you doing?" He squirmed, his beautiful blue eyes staring into Riku's cool emerald ones a bit fearfully.

Riku stopped, closing his eyes then reopening them. He let his hand fall from Sora's head and looked away, before rolling to the side and forcing Sora off. "I..." He said, shaking his head and sitting up.

"N-no..." Sora leaned on his heels, looking at his friend's back. "I didn't tell you to stop..."

Riku took a few seconds to react to that. He turned around slowly. "You mean...?" He asked in disbelief.

The brunette nodded. He reached a hand out and put it on Riku's arm. They slowly moved in closer until there wasn't a space between their lips.

Sora didn't know how to respond. He had never really been kissed for real before -- Moms didn't count. He was very inexperienced and was extremely embarrassed. But he liked it. There was a fluttering sensation inside his chest the entire time, a feeling he didn't want to lose.

Riku, on the other hand, felt like he was going to explode. He had only been kissed once before, so he was also a beginner, although he wouldn't admit it. When the need for air was desperate, they finally broke apart.

"C'mon," Riku said, getting up and holding out a hand for Sora. "I have somewhere we can go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sora's face flushed. "Somewhere we can... go?" The sun shown across his tan features and made his eyes glitter curiously.

"You know, to be alone." Riku said, jerking his hand a little.

Sora smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh..." He muttered, taking the offered hand and pulling himself up. Riku immediately slipped an arm around Sora's waist.

The brunette blushed. "R-Riku?" He asked warily. No response.

Instead, he let himself be guided away from any sign of human presence and into a more secluded area of the island.

When Riku stopped walking, Sora knew that they had reached their destination. "I know it isn't ideal," He admitted, running a hand through his own silver strands. "But... it'll have to do." He took a knowing step toward Sora, and the boy immediately whimpered and backed up until he was trapped against a tree.

"What's the matter Sora?" He smirked putting one hand on Sora's neck and pressing his lips to his skin, before snaking his tongue out and giving him a lick.

Sora shuddered. "Nn..." He fought the strong urge to close his eyes and fall to the ground.

Riku grinned at the reaction and repeated, this time taking his other hand and sliding it up the front of Sora's shirt, earning a gasp. He quickly directed a kiss to Sora's lips. He took his hand out from and broke apart, only for a second to take the clothing in the way off.

"Huhh... Riku..." Sora moaned quietly, squinting. "What if someone finds us...?" 

Riku was busy nibbling on his collarbone. "No one's gonna--"

Something rustling suspiciously nearby cut him off midsentence.

Sora's eyes widened. "See?" He struggled to get away from Riku's tight hold on him.

"It's probably just an animal or something. We're pretty far from our houses. It's much more dense up here..." He replied calmly, kneeling and licking Sora's bare stomach.

"Rrr..." Sora slurred, tangling a hand in the shining silver hair and closing his eyes.

Riku dipped his tongue into Sora's navel, gripping Sora's hips roughly. He smirked before chewing on the hem of his pantline.

The rustle was heard again, this time louder than before.

Sora opened an eye. "I think we sh-should check that out..."

Riku groaned and sat back. "I don't care what the damn noise is!" He sighed and got up. "Fine then, if you're gonna be a baby about it." He walked over and looked around. "I don't see anything!" He shrugged and walked back over to Sora. "Where were we...?"

Suddenly the noise was louder than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Riku..." Sora moaned the name loudly, his voice cracking. "I'm starting to not trust you..."

Sea green eyes shone in the scarce light that crept through the palm branches overhead. "How could you not trust me?"

"You said it was nothing. Now I have to check for myself." Slowly making his way over to the disturbance, Sora half expected to be jumped out and surprised by a redheaded girl, both disgusted and interested in what she had just seen.

But, instead, no Kairi popped out. No one was there. Or so it seemed... Sora leaned closer and closer into the bush, when suddenly...

"HOLY SHIT!" The brunette flew backward and onto his back. Riku bent down over him, before peering over the shrub as well.

And there... extremely out of place, was a frightening clown doll with a disturbing grin on its face, mechanically waving a fluorescent pink video camera, no doubt belonging to Kairi.

"That little slut," Riku spat, kicking the two objects a good twenty feet away.

Rocking back and forth hugging his knees, Sora let out a whimper. "How did she know we would be here?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Y-yes it does. She must've seen us on the beach!" Tears filled the bright blue eyes, and Riku felt a pang of guilt. "Oh no oh no oh no... what if she tells our parents? What if she tells everyone we know? What if---"

A finger pressed to Sora's quivering lips silenced him. Eyes locked on Riku's, Sora's pale pink tongue slipped out and gave the finger a lick, before taking it into his warm mouth. Sucking on the flesh, he gave a hearty smirk.

'Man, does he know what he's doing, or is he just guessing?' Riku thought, lost in the hypnotic gaze of the blue orbs before him. Pulling his a now damp finger from the younger teen's mouth, he leaned foreward until Sora was pressed flat against the ground. Their lips met slowly, and Sora squeezed his eyes closed, allowing a few tears to roll sideways off his cheeks to fall into his chocolate brown hair. Breaking apart, Riku caressed his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered.

"Because," Sora said shakily. "It's true."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sora took a shakey breath, trying to regain composure. "It's true..." He kept repeating the phrase over and over again, before Riku had no choice but to question him.

"What's true...?" He finally asked, looking down into those deep blue eyes. Deep like the darkest ocean, and the tears made it seem as though a storm was raging through, breaking the peace and serenity...

"I feel like someone slapped me." Sora murmurred, drying the tears with the heels of his hands. "All this time... I had this little feeling inside." He sniffed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Riku snorted in reply. "Sounds like you don't want to take in the realization."

"Wh-wha...?"

"You're not accepting the fact that," He leaned down close, "You like me."

A blush immediately turned Sora's cheeks crimson. But he couldn't deny the truth. "Mmyeah..." he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Wha'd you say?" Riku feined deafness by tilting his head sideways and cupping a hand around his ear.

"Ilikeyou..."

"You like me, huh? Just like? Because making out with me on the beach and getting dirty with my hand says a lot more than just liking me." He smirked, having finally trapped Sora.

"I..." The brunette sighed in defeat. He felt like a puppy stuck in a corner; there was no way out. "I... guess I love you then."

Riku couldn't resist the temptation to laugh right out loud. "Sora," he said after some laughter. "You GUESS? Give in already!" He slipped off, before pulling his lover (who was still in denial) into his lap.

Half to his surprise, half to be unnaturally expected, Sora found himself extremely comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that he dozed immediately off. That drowziness caught, and soon both teens were asleep, dreaming happily.

From her home, Kairi smirked wickedly. She had watched the entire thing via extra hidden camera in the supposedly hidden area that was directed straight to the television in her room. "So the two boys are in love, eh?" She cracked her knuckles loudly. "Not for long..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Sora and Riku finally came to, it took a few moments for them to realize that there was someone standing before them. Someone who appeared innocent, smiling, and carefree.

"Hullo guys!" Purred a sickly sweet voice. As the painfully familiar features came into focus, Riku could hardly suppress a groan.

"Go... away." He pulled Sora closer to him, sending a glare the satanic female's way.

Kairi pretended that he had said nothing. Instead, she put on a false curious face. "Whatchoo guys doing?" Blinking stupidly, she let out a none-too-forced flirtatious giggle.

"Well," Sora mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, hoping that it was only a dream. A really, really BAD dream. "We WERE sleeping... but--"

Once again, that harshly feminine laugh erupted from Sata--...Kairi's lips, cutting off the rest of Sora's sentence. "Sleeping? Up here? Why so lonely?" She batted her eyelashes in what was supposed to be cute girlish charm, but looked more like she had dust in her eyes. "You could be back at the beach with ME."

Riku rolled his eyes. "It's what we've always dreamed of."

Innocence act slipping for a second, Kairi smirked. "Any kind of dream in particular? Hmm?"

Glares from both males.

Sora yawned widely, mewling like a sleepy kitten. "Can we go back to sleep now?" He slurred.

"Oh no," Kairi wagged a finger. "I don't like you guys all on your lonesome up here. It's too dark and creepy and buggy!" She waved her arms frantically at the one or two insects buzzing around.

Sora opened his eyes halfway. This place is none of those things, he thought in annoyance. He was quite right. The area was shaded by palms and shrubs, with thin beams of sunlight making their way through the canopy of branches to form unusual patterns on the earthy floor below. The ground itself was a mixture of loose sand, fallen palm leaves, and the occastional tiny patch of grass, forming a rather cozy carpet. The spot was even well hidden. It was a wonder how Kairi had found the place.

"Wait..." Sora said, sitting up. "How did you find us here?"

Kairi shrugged. "Footprints?"

Too tired to ask more questions, Sora settled back and had to accept that answer for now. Riku, however, did not.

"We found your freaky clown doll." He blurted out. "The damn thing had a camera. We're not stupid, you know."

"Clown doll?" Kairi knew exactly what he was talking about; she had tons more in her room. "I don't have a clown doll."

"Not anymore, no. I kicked it some good distance away. Good luck getting that thing back."

Kairi frowned. She liked those dolls. "Hmph. Well, you two are boring. I'm going back to the beach, where there aren't as many bugs!" She turned on her heel, secretly dropping a leaf with a miniature audio recorder to the ground. "Stupid boys." She muttered before running off, and finally allowing Riku and Sora to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Thank GOD she's gone._"

"_I know. I thought that she'd never leave._"

"_Yeah... mm. Hey, now that we're alone..._"

Kairi pressed the mute button on her small walkie-talkie. She didn't need to hear any more of that. Stretching like a cat, she waltzed over to her desk, and slunk down in the seat. She needed a plan before these two idiots fell even deeper in love.

"Kairi-koo?" A knock on the door preceeded the entry of her father. "Are you done your homework?"

"Yes... daddy-kins." She flinched inwardly.

Her father frowned. "Then what are those?" He pointed at her cluttered desk.

She glanced down at the hastily-drawn sketches on her desk. "Heh. These? They're nothing. A school project. Doodles." Kairi blinked a few times. "It's a school project on doodles about nothing!" She laughed girlishly before purposely knocking her desklamp over, which knocked her cup of pencils onto the pictures. "Oopsie! I'll clean that up!" She called before shoving her father out the door and leaning against it to make sure it stayed closed.

"Better check on the lovebirds." She muttered, and pressed the mute button once more.

-------------------------

Sora blushed bright red. He muttered something inaudible before being pulled into a kiss. When he was allowed to breathe again, he said, "But... what if she has another way of spying?"

"I doubt she would plan this far ahead. Besides, so what if she does? She's a sicko in the first place, and there's not much lower she can go."

"I still don't like this one little b--" The rest of his sentence was cut off by yet another kiss from Riku.

"Geez, would you stop worrying about her? We're here... alone... as in not being spied on."

Finding no other option but to give in, Sora surrendered all defenses and allowed himself to be whisked away by selfish pleasure.

-------------------------

Back in her room, Kairi crossed her arms and pouted. "I am NOT a sicko."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slowly blinking sleep from his eyes, Sora slowly awakened, only to be practically blinded by the sun. "Eeyaargh!" He yelped, waking his silver haired lover.

"What the hell?!" Riku jerked violently, also to have the sun shining in his eyes. Having sunbeams directly shown into one's face is unpleasant, and is certainly not fun when the sun is inches from your face. Wait... what?

"Wake up guys! Your parents are wondering where you've gone off to!" Squealed Kairi. She clicked off her flashlight and smiled down at them. "Jeeze... you two sure do sleep a lot. You beg me to leave you alone, then all you do is conk out anyway."

Sora crossed his arms. "Well who would want you hovering over them while they slept? It brings on nightmares."

Kairi giggled. "Oh pish-posh Sora. I know you don't mean that."

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but Riku was the one who spoke. "Actually, he does. You might think you're cute and all, but honestly you're a disgusting bitch. No offense."

"WHAT!?" Kairi screeched, completely losing her cool. She glared at Riku, but said nothing. The screechy outburst had already costed her, and a comeback would only make her seem less desirable for Sora. She frowned and smoothed her skirt. "You're... horrible!" She blurted, summoning fake tears. After casting a particularly helpless look in Sora's direction, she ran off.

Sora looked at Riku in a way that was almost disapproving. "I know you don't like her and all, but did you really have to say that?"

"I said it for the both of us. You know you've always wanted to say that to her, and now I just did it for you."

"Well..." Sora was immediately uncomfortable.

"You... DO hate her, don't you?" Riku asked suspiciously. "Don't you see she's trying to get you to fall for her? She's derranged and a heartbreaker. She would cheat on you in a minute."

Sora played with the bottom hem of his shirt nervously, frowning cutely. "Mmmaybe... but you didn't have to be mean like that. What did she ever do to you?"

"A lot." Riku said cooly. And before Sora could ask, he finished, "I'm not going into detail, but let's just said she carried it on for years."

Seeing as he wouldn't get any more information, Sora sighed. "Our parents are probably worried sick. And who knows what Kairi must have told them." He pecked Riku on the lips before scrambling to his feet. "Wanna sleep over tonight?" He asked with a grin.

"You know it." Riku returned the grin and got up, slipping an arm around Sora's waist as they finally returned to their homes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When the pair reached Sora's front door, they reluctantly unraveled their arms from around one another. Sora opened his door and peered inside.

"Sora!" He was immediately greeted. He turned and nodded to Riku as he opened the door fully, revealing his father, sitting in the living room, reading a book. "And Riku! How are you, boy?"

"Fine," Riku mumbled, flashing Sora the oh-God-why-do-all-parents-act-this-way? look.

Sora giggled. "Hey Pop, can Riku spend the night?"

"Sure, sure, fine, fine!" Exclaimed Sora's father. He grinned with a slightly disturbing air before waving his hand at them to run along upstairs. They did so gratefully.

The whirrs and beeps and other miscellaneous noises of video games, the crunching of pretzels and chips, and random bits of conversation filled the air of Sora's bedroom. None of which were unusual for the daytime portion of a sleepover, of course, but _was_ uncommon was the muffled gasps and squeaks that came from a certain brunette boy whenever he was pinned down for a sneak attack kiss or hug.

As the hours flew by, the focus turned from games to eachother. Sora and Riku ended up talking more than they ever had in their lifetime. They talked about things ranging from the silly topic of cereal mascots, to the off-the-wall topic of different diseases. It wasn't until Sora accidentally let a yawn slip that the talking ceased, and the matter of sleeping popped up.

"What time is it?" Sora asked, glancing around for his clock that never seemed to be in the same place twice.

"Ten-ish, I think."

"Ten?!" Sora whined, flumping onto his back. "I thought it would be at least one!"

Riku looked at him. "You're tired?"

Sora sat up and shrugged. "Meh... a little."

Taking this as an opportunity, Riku jumped onto Sora's bed and pounced on the helpless brunette. He pinned him down easily, and leaned over him, gazing into the azure eyes beneath him. He leaned in closer, closer, then...

"Yoo-hoo! Sweetie!" Sora's mom opened the door, barely giving Riku time to roll off of Sora with a surprised yelp. "Oh, Sorr-honey, I forgot to mention. Since you two have been excluding poor Kairi, I invited her over to sleep over and hang with you guys! Won't that be fun?" His mother beamed. Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and shut the bedroom door with a click.

A few moments silence followed as they waited for the bearer of bad news to be out of earshot.

Riku threw a pillow across the room, and it hit the wall with a _whump_ sound. "Son of a--" He was interupted by a knock on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once you got past the surplus of furry pink pillows, you could actually see that there _was_ a person underneath it all. A person that was extremely disliked by another in the same room.

"Oh, hey Soooora!" Kairi squealed, dumping the various pillows and blankets onto the floor and doing a bellyflop onto them.

Sora's eyes bugged out for a second. "Hey... Kairi." He swallowed as images of a night filled with fighting and flying pillows already came to mind.

"Riku." Kairi aimed a stiff nod in his direction.

Riku tilted his head slightly, gazing at her coldly. "Kairi."

Sora glanced back and forth between them. "SORA!" He squeaked to break the tension. Both gave him an odd look. "S-sorry..." he mumbled and burried himself beneath his blankets.

Kairi stretched and positioned herself rather like a model does when lying on a car. "Sooooo..." She said, popping a potato chip into her heavily-lipstick-coated mouth. "Wha'd I miss?"

Riku raised his eyebrows. "Video games."

"Ew," Kairi wrinkled her nose. "That all?"

Sora emerged from his little hiding spot. "Yep! It was so much fun!"

"I see..."

Riku smirked. "Video games not girly enough for you, Kairi?"

Kairi said nothing, but shot an icy glare at him when Sora wasn't looking. "Oh Sora, that reminds me." She rummaged through her bag. "Catch." She tossed a purple stuffed elephant at him and he caught it.

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh em gee... ELEPHANT!"

"... 'Oh em gee'?" Riku asked slowly.

Sora, too busy hugging the stuffed animal, did not reply. It was ultimate joy to find out that it made a squeaky noise when you pressed the stomach. Kairi was watching him with a smug expression on her face.

"What has the world come to...?" Riku asked to no one in particular, covering his face with his hands.

-----

At exactly 2 o'clock in the morning, all was still and quiet. Everyone was resting peacefully, and Sora even managed not to break the stuffed toy's squeaker yet. Kairi was surrounded by a fort-like structure constructed of her many pillows. But she was not asleep.

She laid on her stomach, feet swaying to a beat in her head. She was chewing on the eraser of her pencil, a small note in front of her. Riku wasn't being particularly mean, what was up with that? He must be plotting something. He _has_ to be! But what...?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week had past since the sleepover, and Kairi was getting fidgety. _Why hadn't Riku done anything by now?_ She wondered almost constantly. It was becomming an obsession.

Whenever he made a move, Kairi jumped considerably and got into a somewhat ninja-like stance. But it was always in vain. Everyone around her would just give her odd looks, and she would shuffle awkwardly away.

Around twelve o'clock on a Friday night, she made her way out to Riku's once-secret and her favorite place to snoop. She picked her way through the brush and glanced around. There were no other footprints besides her flowery ones that had been left by her sneakers. Odd. Usually even Riku had been here, by himself or with Sora.

A sound nearby made Kairi turn around quick. She glanced about, until her eyes fell apon a shimmer of silver hair in the moonlight. _Riku_.

She took a step back, thinking this must be some sort of horrid nightmare. But it all seemed so real.

Riku took a step forward and struck her down. She landed with a rough thud, the dusty sand beneath her stirring up. Looking up fearfully at Riku, her mouth opened in surprise.

Kairi shreiked. "You wouldn't!"

"Actually," Riku argued with an icy glare. "I would." He gave her a sharp kick in the side, making her yelp in pain.

"Why are you like this, Riku!?" She gasped as she sat up, one hand clutching her sore side. "When we were little--"

"When we were little you _still_ tried to steal Sora from me. We got along PERFECTLY until you came along! It was always just us two together, doing whatever we wanted. But oh nooo, here YOU come and immediately steal him away." Riku spat out, his voice cracking on the last words.

Kairi was silent for a moment. "I... never thought you saw it like this, Riku." Her lip trembled, making her usually flirty features uncharacteristically upset. "I thought you always just thought I was hitting on Sora..."

Riku was unsympathetic. "Is that why you were constantly a bitch to me as you tried to whisk Sora away?"

"... Riku..."

"Don't even go there!" He yelled, turning his back. "I know who you are! I know you want him, but you can't have him!" His voice was almost hysterical now. "All my life I've just been sitting back, not doing anything, not saying anything! But I'm so fed up with that!" Suddenly Riku felt a small hand on his shoulder. He made a movement to make it slip off, but Kairi's grip was firm.

"I'm... sorry." Kairi managed to choke out. She was crying softly. Still holding her bruised side, she hobbled until she was in front of Riku, gazing up into his eyes. "And if you won't accept my apology, I just want you to know that if it'll make you truly happy, I won't go near you or Sora any more. I can make up some excuse for my dad, and we'll move away. It was my fault we moved here in the first place..." She awkwardly rubbed the toe of her sneaker into the dirt.

Riku felt a tiny pang of guilt inside, a feeling he was not used to at all. "You wouldn't have to... move away..." He muttered.

"Do you really mean that?" Kairi's face brightened considerably.

"Yeah... I've been kinda horrible myself. Just think of the position we must have Sora in right now, with his two close friends fighting."

Kairi gave him a gentle nudge. "Hey, we should probably get back before anyone notices we're missing. It might give them the wrong idea." She teased, making Riku's expression immediately turn icy. "I'm allowed to tease!" She sang.

And they began their walk back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What's gotten into you guys? You seem... so much more calm. So much happier." Sora said brightly, glad to see his two best friends looking much friendlier to eachother.

"Yeah... we had a little... talk... last night." Kairi said vaguely, taking a few steps before turning to the two boys once again.

"Oh?" The brunette boy was interested. "What about?"

"Nothing, nothing," dismissed Riku with a wave of his hand. "Nothing worth mentioning, anyway." For a split second, he made eye contact with Kairi.

She glanced at her watch. "Oh whoops, I gotta go guys!" She flashed them both a smile before dashing off across the beach toward her house.

Sora turned to his older friend. "So... anything specific you wanna tell me?" He asked innocently.

"Like what?" Riku blinked. He had not really even thought of anything to say to Sora about the previous night that would give him just enough information without telling the entire story.

"Liiike... what you and Kairi talked about." He responded, taking off his shoes and steping into the damp sand near the shore. He made clumsy steps into the sand, occasionally looking over his shoulder and giggling at the messy footprints left behind. "Hellooo? Riku?"

Riku was so caught up in watching the boy he was so deeply attracted to that he had forgotten completely about the question. "Hmm? Oh. Well... it was nothing really."

Sora frowned slightly. "Nothing... at all? You surely must have talked about _something_, if it made such an impact to turn your entire relationship with Kairi around. I mean, you guys went from enemies to best friends..."

Taking a few steps up to join Sora, Riku said, "I'm not entirely sure I should tell you... it might put you on the spot."

Sora looked him right in the eye. "Riku," He said in a low whisper. "If we're going to be starting something, what's the use in keeping secrets from one another?" Standing as high on tip-toes as he could, Sora planted a simple yet meaningful kiss onto Riku's lips.

"Well... we talked about you, Sora." He confessed. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku tightly.

"About... me?" The brunette asked quietly. "What's there to talk about?"

"I... you wouldn't understand. Bottom line is, Kairi and I had a little... heart to heart chat." He paused. "With mild violence."

Sora blinked. "Violence?" He asked, trying to remember if Kairi looked hurt before.

"Like I said, it was nothing. Now c'mere!" With a smirk, Riku tackled Sora to the ground. Sora yelped in surprise, but soon a warm smile spread across his lips as he gazed into the cool seagreen eyes above him. Closing his own blue ones, Sora moved his face slightly upward, hinting. Immediately it was understood, and the gap was closed.

The ocean's waves brushed up and around the two, and soon the sun was setting, showing dazzling shades of orange and rose.

They broke apart, and Riku slipped off of Sora before pulling him close. "I'll never get tired of seeing that," Sora breathed. Riku nodded in agreement and entwined his fingers with his love's.

As the bright colors began to fade, their gazes drifted downward to the ocean. The moonlight was shimmering prettily off of each individual crest, and the scene had an almost dreamlike feel to it.

"They're kind of like... waves of love." Whispered Sora.

Riku smiled down at him. "Our love."


End file.
